The Party Collection
by Jonsphantom
Summary: Originally titled simply The Party.I had alot of fun writing my first songfic, so I decided to make this into a collection of Emerson DriveZelda songfics. Please Enjoy
1. The Party

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Legend of Zelda" or the song "Last One Standing". If I did I would be substantially richer than I am now.

Author's note: Reviews are highly appreciated, but seeing as this is my first attempt as a song-fic, please try to keep any criticism constructive. Thank you and enjoy the fic.

**The Party**

Song: "Last One Standing"

Pairing: Link/Zelda

Synopsis: As Link watches Zelda at a party he reflects on his feelings for her.

I sit here watching.  
Watching you,  
My princess, my life.  
You stand surrounded by your friends.  
You stand laughing with them.  
They think you're happy.  
Only I know the truth.

_Queen of the night  
Life of the party  
It's all an illusion_

They wonder what happened to him.  
They thought you were the perfect couple.  
They didn't see the way he treated you.  
I did.

_But you can't hide   
That big a heartache  
So stop the delusion_

They weren't the ones you ran to for a shoulder to cry on  
I was.

_Waiting for someone's rescue  
My arms are right her for you_

And I always will  
No matter what  
For better or worse  
I'll be there

_Through the wind and rain  
Through the laughter and pain  
Count on me  
And when life isn't fair  
And there's nobody there  
I will be_

To comfort you  
And to protect you,  
No matter the odds.  
In that I will not fail.

_In a world of pretenders  
I am your defender  
And when it all comes down  
I'll be the last one standing_

Because I love you,   
And I have ever since the first time I saw you.  
I love you so much it hurts.  
It hurts because I can never tell you.  
I want to scream it,  
But it's not my place to love a princess

_This is for life   
Don't ever doubt it  
I've already fallen  
And love is alive  
Stand up and shout it  
Destiny's callin'_

I often wonder  
Do you feel the same about me?  
So many princes have sought your hand,  
Only to be turned away  
Not all of them were like him  
Some were kind. Some were gentle  
Were they turned away because they were not me?  
Or is that just wishful thinking?

_The others that stand behind me  
They don't look nothin' like me  
_

But that doesn't matter._  
_I would protect you all the same._  
_No matter what_  
_I would pass unfazed through all the forces of evil,_  
_Just to see you smile._  
_For your smile gives the sun reason to shine.

_Through the wind and rain  
Through the laughter and pain  
Count on me  
And when life isn't fair  
And there's nobody there  
I will be  
In a world of pretenders  
I am your defender  
And when it all comes down  
I'll be the last one standing_

And so I sit waiting and watching,  
Because you need me.  
After the party, you'll come to me  
Like you always do  
You tell me how you hate these "social gathering,"  
And I'll listen,  
Like I always will

_Waiting for someone's rescue  
My arms are right her for you_

You think you need me,  
But it's I who need you.  
You give me reason.  
Reason to live  
Reason to survive despite all odds

_Through the wind and the rain  
Through the laughter and pain  
Count on me  
And when life isn't fair  
And there's nobody there  
I will be  
In a world of pretenders  
I'll never surrender  
And when it all comes down  
Yeah, when it all come down_

And so I sit waiting  
And watching.  
An unwavering sentinel to protect an angel of perfection  
Like I always will

_I'll be the last one standing._


	2. The Night

**The Night**

Song: "Light of Day"

Pairing: Link/Zelda

Synopsis: Link reflects on his first night with Zelda and all the nights that followed

You came to me.  
In the dark of the night,  
You called my name  
In a voice so soft and sweet.  
You said you longed for my touch.  
A touch I was glad to give

_I can't believe you're here with me  
Inside this dream come true  
I'm so gone, so far lost  
In your arms in you  
_

That night gave me all that I ever wanted  
In your eyes, I saw love  
In your embrace,  
I found that time stood still

_Here we are again  
Between the darkness and the light  
Hoping this moment  
Could be frozen in time  
_

You fell asleep in my arms  
A sight I will remember always  
That night I did not sleep  
I could not bring myself to close my eyes  
You were to beautiful

_I don't want this night to slip away  
I just wanna lie in your embrace  
Never see the sun come up  
Stay lost in your love  
_

Your golden hair lay across my chest,  
And the moon bathed your skin in its silver light  
My princess, my lovely Zelda  
No mortal, no goddess could match your beauty  
For your radiance outshines the sun.

_I wanna feel you brush against my skin  
I don't want this feeling to end  
Wanna see the moon dance on your face  
I could lie here forever  
And never see the light of day  
_

That night the sun came all too soon  
As the stars said their good-byes  
So did you  
You left me with a single comfort  
That night would soon return_  
_

_Dawn is closing in stars surrendering  
I'm still giving into you  
As the light arrives  
Peeking through the blinds  
All that's on my mind is you  
_

I have come to love the night  
For it brings you back into my arms  
The setting sun is the harbinger of your love  
The sparkling stars bring your breath upon my skin

_I'll have to start the day  
Like all my other days begin  
Waiting on the moment  
When I can say again  
_

Every night I pray that dawn will never come  
So I can hold you for all time  
And every dawn I pray that the day will end  
To hasten your return  
My princess, my love_  
_

_I don't want this night to slip away  
I just wanna lie in your embrace  
Never see the sun come up  
Stay lost in your love  
I wanna feel you brush against my skin  
I don't want this feeling to end  
Wanna see the moon dance on your face  
I could lie here forever  
And never see the light of day  
_

One day the dawn will no longer mean you must leave  
How I long for that day  
Until then I shall only find peace in the night  
I shall only know solace in your arms

_I don't want this night to slip away  
I just wanna lie in your embrace  
Never see the sun come up  
Stay lost in your love_

_I wanna feel you brush against my skin  
I don't want this feeling to end  
Wanna see the moon dance on your face  
I could lie here forever  
And never see the light of day  
_

I love you, Zelda  
I will always love you  
Mind, body, and soul  
Until the sun shines no more_  
_

_Oh, Never see the light of day  
_

_Wanna get lost in you  
Wanna stay lost in you  
Yeah..._


End file.
